


Secrets

by Celinarose



Series: The Forgotten [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Secrets are shared. Or are they?Continuation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Enjoy the story.

A café, quiet and out of the way. Janine has had enough of the limelight, to last a lifetime. A familiar ginger occupies the seat opposite to her.

"We really must stop bumping into each other like this." He breaks the silence.

"And here I was getting rather fond of these chance meetings." Janine smirks.

"Who says they have anything to do with chance?" He returns.

"What?" Her expression reflects her confusion. For a fraction of a second, she is inexplicably scared.

"I have my secrets, M'Lady." His voice calms her, but she cannot explain why she feel so comfortable in his presence.  
For all that she knows of him, which is next to nothing, he could have been following her. Yet she trusts him.

"Don't we all?" She retorts after a pause.


End file.
